


The One Where Everyone Finds Out

by PintSizedPO



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: 'Friends' Parody, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Meddling Friends, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PintSizedPO/pseuds/PintSizedPO
Summary: Brett and Casey have been together now for a few months. It happened at Joe’s wedding after a drunken night. Sure, they were best friends and there were feelings there before that night, but they didn’t think it was reciprocated. They’ve managed to keep their relationship a secret (really an impressive feat for Sylvie), but what happens when Foster and Kidd find out? And can the two sneakiest women in the firehouse just say they found out? Come on…do you know them at all?After Cruz’s Wedding, Before Season 9, Emily is still at 51 and a world without covid.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 29
Kudos: 103





	1. They Know

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get this idea out of my head…So I am a HUGE Friends fan. Like I watched them waaaay too young. I owned all the seasons on DVD by the time I was fourteen, over ten years ago. Watched the finale live, etc. But I digress… 
> 
> *** Okay if you don’t want “spoilers” of this 27-year-old TV show, then you need to stop reading. ***
> 
> For those of you still intrigued, one of my top ten favorite TV couples were Monica and Chandler and my favorite episode was ‘The One Where Everyone Finds Out.’ After rewatching it over the holidays, I thought that the six friends could transfer into six of our favorite Chicago Fire peeps. If you know the episode obviously it is not a play-by-play, and the characters could not be more different, but here are the character assignments:
> 
> Sylvie = Monica; Matt = Chandler; Emily = Phoebe; Stella = Rachel; Severide = Joey; and Cruz = Ross
> 
> Some of you may get annoyed with Foster if you’ve never seen the Friends episode or don't know the storyline. Know this is similar to what the best friend does and it’s all in good fun. Emily is one of my favorite characters and I know she would never actually ‘betray’ Sylvie like this. The idea is just something I find entertaining in my head because of my love of Chicago Fire and Friends. Brettsey is an established relationship in this. 
> 
> It has breaks like a normal 30-minute sitcom. It's a new style for me (3rd person and sitcom-y) so it may be reworked/edited a little more later. Just experimenting with the idea. Let me know what you think!

Friday night at Molly’s is always typical for a bar. Larger crowds on the weekend, even though most of the clientele work weird hours, this is the night non-first responders came over too. It was three in the morning when Kidd was finally wiping down the bar. Squad was still playing poker at one of the tables, but the rest of the bar was empty. Foster had decided she wasn’t a fan of her options tonight, “Seriously! What happened to all the single attractive people out there?”

Stella laughed, “It’s times like these I’m beyond grateful Severide got his ass in gear.”

Foster groaned and threw back the last of her drink. “It’s not like I even want a relationship. Just a couple nights of fun before med school. Is that too much to ask?”

“Sounds reasonable to me. You know what also seems like a reasonable request?” Kidd said without making eye contact, instead smiling down as she finished tying off the garbage bag in her hands.

Emily rolled her eyes, “Let me guess. Helping you get the inordinate amount of trash to the dumpster?”

Smirking Stella looks back at Emily and asks, “How’d you guess?”

“Besides the fact that you just finished getting them all ready to take out? Sylvie disappeared. And she always helps you.” Kidd fluttered her lashes and added puppy dog eyes, so Foster relented, “Fine.”

“Thanks girl! You take these first few and I’ll follow you out.”

Foster throws a bag over her shoulders and picks up a couple more. She walks out the front door to the dumpster, but as she’s throwing the last one in, she picks up on moaning coming from around the back corner of Molly’s.

“God! Matt, we…oh God! Right there!” Foster smirks because at least someone is getting lucky tonight.

But wait! Did the girl giving the serious breathy moans say Matt? Holy shit was the captain seeing someone? Damn it! He’s supposed to realize he’s in love with her best friend. Okay. Sabotage time for her girl Brett. 

She sneaks over to look at who Casey’s entangled with, but it’s the last person she expects to see. Holy shit, it _is_ Brett! And the captain is leaving a hickey on her collar bone as Brett has one of her legs drawn up and over his hip. It looks like her girl **_finally_** jumped the captain. But how the heck did that little sneak get it past her? She hears Stella behind her and motions her over while holding a finger over her lips. Kidd comes up behind her to peak around the corner, but Emily pays her no attention because obviously the show is in front of them.

Sylvie tries again to get Matt’s attention, “Maaaatt! Matt stop!” She brings down her leg and then pushes him back off her, while giggling bashfully. “You know someone could walk out the back door any minute. I can see Cruz and Tony’s car just down the street.”

He grins at her and then starts stalking her, causing her to back up against the back door of Molly’s. “You really wanna stop?” he asks as he pushes his knee in between her legs and rubs it over her, causing her to groan. She shakes her head and grinds down on his leg. Matt really has a way of distracting her. She crashes her lips into his and kisses him deeply. As the kisses become deeper and she starts riding his leg he breaks apart from her. His voice is strained as acknowledges, “You’re right. We need to take this somewhere private. And fast. Is Foster coming home tonight?”

“I think so. She hasn’t told me otherwise.” She combs his hair to make it more presentable, though why is beyond everyone. She then bites her lip as she suggests, “Kelly and Stella are still here…”

Matt chuckled, and with a baritone that made Sylvie’s skin tingle said, “Sylvie Brett. You know you can’t be quiet. You almost got us caught last time.” Emily gasps at the news this isn’t the first time. 

“Matt. I can’t be held responsible for my reaction when you do that thing with your tongue.” She said with her eyes twinkling. She then slid her arms around his back and pulled him closer to her “So either stop doing it,” she then smirked and rolled her hips to tease him through his clothes, “Or do it first before they get home.”

“Oh I could definitely do the second option.” Matt laughed before he started to run his hands down her curves. Sylvie then moved her hands to the back of his head so she could get her lips on his, and the two went back to making out as if their life depended on it.

Behind them Stella and Emily hear Cruz and Tony exiting the bar while talking about how much money they lost to Capp. Cruz grumbles loud enough for Foster and Kidd to hear.

They both look at each other wide-eyed knowing that Cruz would not handle this well. He’s like an annoying older brother sometimes, and there’s no telling exactly how he would handle it. They walk back towards the dumpsters when Foster yells loud enough for Casey and Brett to hear, “Cruz. Tony. You both headed home?”

The two heard Emily and froze. “Yeah Capp took us for all we had again.” Tony grunted.

“Seriously! How does he do it every time?” Cruz finishes in a voice of disbelief, “He’s like an idiot savant when it comes to poker. And firefighting. Can’t shoot craps worth a damn though.”

Stella provided an assist and asked the guys to help her fix one of the lids on a dumpster. Emily turns to see Matt grab Sylvie’s hand and pull her down the block to his truck.

After the four of them leave, Foster then pulls Kidd through the now unblocked back door of Molly’s. Once inside, she drags her to the kitchen, exclaiming, “HOLY SHIT! When the hell did that happen?”

Kidd gulps and then lets out a false laugh, “Ha yeah…that’s crazy.”

Emily then turns and raises her eyebrow as her eyes darken, “You knew?”

Stella has a look of guilt before she lets out a huge breath, “Okay I knew. I wasn’t supposed to find out but that whole thing about almost getting caught…well I caught them. But they don’t know that. Kelly found out first. When I heard them and recognized Sylvie’s shoes at the door, he told me.”

“How could you not tell me!” Emily says as she slaps the firefighter.

“I understand the bliss of the bubble. Severide and I really needed that at first. In house relationships are hard. The bubble gave us time so we could figure out what we wanted and what our relationship meant.”

“Come on Stella! I wouldn’t have told the house!”

“No, I know. But I also had to keep my promise to Kelly to not say anything. He’s been helping them since the beginning…”

Emily then realizes she never got an answer, so she asks, “Wait, how long has it been going on?”

Kidd winces, “Cruz’s wedding.”

“TWO MONTHS!” Emily yells flabbergasted.

“I know right? I’m amazed they’ve kept this to themselves for so long.”

Emily laughs darkly, “I’d be impressed if I wasn’t so angry.”

“Listen as much as I’d love to talk more about this, I need to finish cleaning up. Talk about it tomorrow during shift?”

* * *

“So there is no night class of Yoga-in-the-Park?”

“We should have figured that one out sooner. She started in March. Why the hell would anyone do yoga in the dark, especially when it’s freezing? And Sylvie hates being cold.” Stella said, “I mean yes it’s a real thing but honestly how did we not figure that out sooner?”

“That was a good excuse some nights to skip Molly’s. And I guess she did get some stretching in…probably…” Emily smiled widely. At least it explained the smiles she’s had. And from what it sounded like her friend is having quite a bit of fun. About damn time. “Hey what about all her visits to Amelia in Rockford?”

“Yeah, most of the time they went to the cabin after she saw her during the day.” Severide admits as they sit in his quarters drinking coffee.

“Even that three-day trip? When she took furlough? The captain didn’t. Actually he was a mopey ass that shift.”

“Casey went up after shift.” Severide said as he nodded at Foster, who was obviously pissed to be kept out of the loop for so long. But in all honesty, he was thrilled someone else found out because he was tired of keeping this a secret. And he wished his friend would just admit to the house why he was so happy. “But you know what? Now that enough of us know, we can just tell them we know. No more lying, no more secrets.”

“Or…” Foster starts and Severide grimaces. He knows how devious Foster is and the rest of her sentence confirms it, “…we could not tell them we know and have a little fun of our own.”

“Or we could tell them,” the lieutenant begs. Seriously he’s too old for this shit.

“What do you have in mind?” Stella questions.

“Well next time she wants to go do Yoga-in-the-Park we go with her. Or when she says she’s going to go see Amelia, we could ask for pictures constantly. And maybe a few FaceTimes?” Stella snorts and Emily continues, “And maybe make her a little jealous…”

Kidd rubs her hands as she laughs, “In all the years I’ve known Brett, I’ve never seen her jealous. I’m intrigued and completely here for it.”

“Stella let’s just tell them you and Emily know.”

“No, I wanna do Foster’s thing.” Stella turns to Emily, “So what do you have in mind?”

“Since Sylvie still won’t admit her feelings, how about I call her bluff?”

* * *

“So I’ve decided I’m tired of being single.” Emily says as her and Sylvie stock the ambo.

“Wait so you want to start dating?” Emily nods her head as she hands her a few rolls of gauze. Sylvie starts smiling and clapping her hands. “I’m excited for you Emily! You deserve to have a partner outside of the ambo. Someone who treats you like the queen you are.”

“Yeah, it’s time. And while I’m not sure if they would work, I can think of a couple solid guys. Maybe I should see if there’s anything there.”

“Really? That’s great. Who are they?”

“Well I’m kind of digging the firefighter type right now. You know there’s Lieutenant Bing over at 20. He’s kinda cute. And Tribiani on Squad 5 is delicious.”

Brett smiles, “You’re right, those are solid guys. I know both of them. I’ll introduce you next time they stop by Molly’s. Or if we see them at a scene.”

“I think you’re rubbing off on me. I’m starting to see the appeal of men like the Captain.”

Sylvie stutters, “Foster I told you that Casey and I are just friends. That there are no feelings there…”

Emily’s eyes narrow, “Really girl? If he asked you out, you wouldn’t say yes?”

Sylvie looks down and starts twisting her watchband, “Uh no. No probably not.”

Foster gives her one last opportunity to come clean, “Huh…are you sure?”

Her voice is anything but believable, but she insists “Positive.”

* * *

“Okay, so Stella, somehow get Matt to fall down.”

Stella looks at her wide eyed, “Seriously Foster? You do realize that’s at the very least insubordination? Right?”

Foster huffs, “Not anything big. Just like a little scrap. Surely you can accidently make something happen during a drill? Then, get him to the ambo. It’ll make him think he gets to get treated by Sylvie. You know he loves it when she dotes on him. Ritter’s going to keep Sylvie occupied inside.”

“Ladies, seriously. Lets just tell them you know.” Severide begs as he rests his head down on the squad table. He knows there is no way this can end well.

“Kelly either help or go inside.”

Severide looks at his stubborn girlfriend and the determined paramedic. “I just want it on the record that I think this is a terrible idea.” Both of them raise their eyebrows waiting for him to leave. But then he sheepishly scratches behind his ear and makes no movement to leave, “But honestly I want to see what happens.”

“Perfect. Stella go make sure our captain gets hurt. Just don’t slice him open with a saw.” Emily smiles.

Stella plays her part perfectly and manages to ‘run’ into him while wearing the blacked-out mask during a Mayday drill, knocking him on his leg.

“Jesus Kidd! You’re better than that!” Casey says as he limps towards 61 with Stella helping him along.

“Sorry Captain! Don’t know what happened. Maybe I should go eat something. It could be low blood sugar or something…”

“Severide your girlfriend tried to kill me.” Matt says to Severide who was at the squad table watching everything go down.

“Yeah, she’s like that.” The lieutenant said, with a nervous tone that would normally cause one to think something was up.

“Just don’t let it happen again.” Matt said towards Stella, but his focus was now on 61. “Brett can fix me up quickly at least.” His smile reveals so much to both Kidd and Severide. Casey’s fallen _hard_ for the house PIC. Yeah no. An excuse to have Sylvie’s undivided attention is not going to be a problem for the captain. “Can uh…can you go get her for me?”

Stella grins as Emily walks out on to the apparatus floor, perfectly timed. “I would Captain, but it looks like Foster is already out here. She can fix you up.” Kidd then walks over to the squad table so she can have a front row seat to Emily’s deception.

Foster comes up to Matt as he huffs, “What can I do for you captain?”

Matt realizing, he doesn’t have a good reason to ask for Sylvie, resigns himself to the circumstances, “Kidd made me lose my balance. I ended up scraping my leg up on the way down. Feels like I have a cut or something. I can take care of it.”

Foster then smirks, ready to start poking the bear of this secret romance. While Sylvie can’t keep a secret, Matt Casey is pretty blunt, and won’t let this play out for long. Shifting to a seductive tone, “Oh I can fix that for you. _Captain_.”

Stella and Kelly bite their lips to keep their laughter contained. Emily is laying it on thick. Seriously, the jig should’ve been up right then and there. But the three underestimated Matt’s inability to tell when someone is flirting with him. Rolling up his pant leg, Casey just responded, “Just give me some gauze and tape. I can do it.”

Emily laughs temptingly, “Aw. Come on _Captain_ I can fix you up right.”

“Seriously I can do it Foster.”

Emily blinks her eyes in shock before looking at the other two. Okay, so it was time to be completely obvious. Foster knelt in front of the captain and made sure to flutter her eye lashes as she helped get his pant leg up. Quietly she said for his ears only in a breathy voice, “Matt. Let me take care of you. Especially when…oh I shouldn’t say that…never mind.”

Matt’s brow furrows, “Especially when what?”

“Really I can’t say. I mean I shouldn’t tell you.” Emily giggled.

Casey’s brow set into a deeper line on his forehead, and he looked absolutely confused. While he talks Emily irrigates the cut running down his shin and he hisses. “Emily what’s going on? What shouldn’t you tell me? We’re friends. It can’t be that bad.”

Kidd is barely containing her laughter and Severide never realized how awful his best friend is at this kind of thing. It makes him wonder how he ever got dates in the past.

Foster huffs internally as she looks him straight in the eye, “See that’s just it Casey. I’ve just been thinking about a lot lately. It’s been a while since I connected with someone.” His eyes go wide and Emily does a backflip in her mind, happy she finally got his attention. “I mean sometimes what you’re looking for could be right in front of you in a hot white polo, with a cut on his leg.” She then runs her hand down his leg over the bandage she put on, trying not to gag. Emily thinks of Casey as a brother and she was really hoping she wouldn’t have to be so flirty or touchy. She had thought he would already break. _But it’s all for a purpose,_ she reminds herself.

She then makes exaggerated blinks, that between them and her words, seem to have finally captured Casey’s attention and understanding. As Emily stands up in front of him, she does so slowly, causing the audience near them to be in awe of her performance. Matt’s eyes widen and he looks around for a way out of the situation. Emily finishes, “It’s just something maybe to think about…I know I will…” Foster then turns towards the house and walks away with a sway in her hips that is partly for the ruse, but also a sashay of a queen who just nailed her performance. _This was going to be more fun than her, Kidd or Severide thought._


	2. They Know They Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Sylvie find out that Stella and Emily know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: CHAPTER ONE HAS BEEN UPDATED SO YOU NEED TO GO BACK AND READ THAT BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER. 
> 
> Second: Can I say DANG! The number of Brettsey stories posted in the last 72 hours boggles the mind. 
> 
> Tonight's episode was disappointing, so know my next post after this will probably be fluff in the form of HWMIE's next chapter. But tonight I wanted to continue this. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Following Emily’s exit, Casey turns to Stella and Kelly, “That was weird. Right?”

Kelly yelled, “Yes!” as Stella mumbled, “No…”

Matt looked at Stella, “Which is it?”

“It was just different. It wasn't weird though.” Stella said, because she doesn’t want to give anything away too soon. It’s hard to lie to her captain though, because that wasn’t just weird that was vomit-inducing. But she really wants to make sure they get to see jealous Sylvie. For some reason this is her new goal in life.

“What planet are you on Stella?” Severide argued then turned to Matt. “Dude that was weird. Period.”

Matt shakes his head and turns to go back into the house. On his way to his quarters, he feels lost as to what to do. But then he thinks of her and the second she comes to mind his smile returns. He goes to his office and shoots her a text.

\- M: My office. 10 minutes?

\- S: Make sure to shut the blinds Captain. 😉

* * *

Ten minutes ended up being ten hours. Sadly the rest of the day was filled with calls so Matt and Sylvie were unable to get alone time until the rest of the house turned in. They’d never risked being in his office on shift at night, but she was missing his arms so after midnight she slipped into his quarters. When Matt heard the door open, he was surprised but grateful. She was dead on her feet but he just wanted to just hold her right now. Raising on his elbows he smirked, already knowing the answer, “Making up for lost time?”

Sylvie giggled but shook her head as she raised up her pointer finger, “Just cuddles…I don’t want to test your theory about…” she cut herself off with a yawn before she continued, “…how loud I am with the rest of the house.” It was adorable because she was trying so hard to be stern and appear awake, but by the time she was on his bunk her eyes were shut as she poked him and pouted, “Over.”

“Gladly.” Matt chuckled and moved over so she could use his shoulder as a pillow. She laid most of herself over his side and he sighed as she cuddled in, content to just have her near him. He started to stroke her arm and just breathe her in.

Sylvie hummed and started running her fingers over Matt’s chest before she let her hand roam over the six-pack she loves so much. She then let out a huff of frustration, “How are you turning me on when all I want to do is sleep?”

Matt chuckled as he began to let his own hands roam her body, “The feelings mutual.” After giving her a few lazy kisses, Matt started to move down her neck but had to stop. “I've said it once and I will say it again. Your uniform does not give me near enough neck access.”

Sylvie smirks as she rolls on top of him. “Oh but lucky for me, your hot white captain’s polo gives me a lot more,” she said as she began making a path down his neck. But when she brought up the polo he tensed up. She rolls off him, back onto her side, resting on her elbow. “What? Matt what’s wrong?”

“You aren’t the first person today to call this polo hot…and the first time wasn’t that comfortable.”

Sylvie furrows her brow. “Really? By who?”

Matt looks at her eyes and then away. He does this a few times before he winces and admits, “It was weird actually. I think…I think…earlier on the app floor I think Foster was hitting on me.”

Sylvie squints her eyes and grins as she chuckles, “What are you talking about?”

“I’m telling you. I think…” Matt’s voice breaks in surprise, “…I think Foster was hitting on me.”

Sylvie laughs and then claps a hand over her mouth to contain the sound as she sits up and leans on the headrest. She then chuckles, “Not possible.”

Offended, Matt leans up. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just that…just that she always points out you’re hot but then refers to you as too much of a boy scout.”

Matt’s brow furrows. “Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“No baby, it’s nothing bad. Just you aren’t her type.” Sylvie says as she strokes his face. “I think you misunderstood her.”

Matt then began to sit up fully, “No. No I don’t think I misunderstood. She was all over me.” He then slides one leg onto the bed and braces himself as he rests his other on the floor, angling himself in front of Sylvie as she sits up too. “She was running her hand up and down my leg.”

Sylvie touches his leg that has a bandage on it. “You mean the one with the cut? The one Stella told me Emily patched up?”

Frustrated Matt lets out a breath, “Well it was…well it was…well it wasn’t how you would’ve put a bandage on me when we were just friends. It was more handsy then you’d even do now.”

“Matt, honey.” She runs her fingers through his hair as she gives him a firm smile, “I have it on good authority that she doesn’t think of you that way. Otherwise, she wouldn’t be constantly shoving me at you. Maybe something was off, but it wasn’t that.” She then kissed him softly before locking eyes with him and grinning. “But someone in this bed definitely thinks of you like that.” She then shoves him on his back and lowers herself on top of him, “Often…” Stretching to whisper heavily in his ear, “And she’d like to have her way with you right now…” She finishes her promise by nibbling his ear, right before he flips her under him while clapping a hand over her mouth so the rest of the bunkroom doesn’t hear her squeak.

* * *

The next night after shift, everyone’s at Molly’s like normal. Kidd was working behind the bar tonight but at her break, she came over to the table that Severide, Foster, Casey and Brett were drinking at.

“So girls it’s slow tonight. I think I can convince Herman to let me go soon. I think we should go dancing. You ladies in?”

“Uh actually I need to leave soon. I’m going to Yoga in the Park tonight.” Sylvie said to the table. But now that Emily knew what that actually meant, she could hear the obvious lie from Brett and noticed the spark in Casey’s eye. She then looked towards Stella, “I can’t let Olivia down.”

“You know it’s been a long day," Matt says stretching before he smiles and gets up, "I’ll drop you there on my way home.”

Emily smirks at Stella, “Actually. You know what? Yoga in the park sounds fun! I’ve never been to one at night. And you seem to really like them. Why don’t I go with you?”

“Foster that’s such a good idea! Count me in too Brett!”

Sylvie’s look of horror makes them realize she never thought they’d want to go. “Oh! Um…well you uh… y-you you don’t have yoga pants or your yoga mats. And the uh the session starts too soon for you to go home and get them.”

Stella plays along after shooting a look to Emily, because they planned this. “You’re right…”

“Oh but I have workout clothes in my car, so Stella can borrow a spare set! And I helped Olivia move the other day. We hauled a few things back from her ex’s. She left a lot of exercise stuff in the backseat for me to take to the studio next time I taught a class. That girl has way too many yoga mats, and I think three or four might still be in there!”

Brett looks like she is about to crack. “Oh…uh…oh shoot.” She pauses then claps her hands. “Darn, I just realized I left _my_ stuff at home.”

Foster waves her hand at Brett while Kidd brings her fist in front of her mouth to hide her smile. Oh they knew she wouldn’t have any.

“Oh girl you know I have about twenty spare sets of yoga pants in my car. I rarely come home between shifts before I go teach at the studio.” Emily says taking away Sylvie's last excuse.

“Oh. Oh uh…great…I guess then it’s all settled.” She turns to Matt, whose face has fallen in disappointment. “I uh guess you don’t need to give me a ride.”

“Foster let’s go get the clothes out of your car so we can change here!” Kidd says as she points towards the back door.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Turning towards Sylvie, Foster smiles, “You know this whole thing is a great idea. I’m so excited! It’s been so long since I’ve been on top of a mat.” She let’s her eyes then fall on Casey and as she moves around him to get to the door she strokes his arm. “Just the idea of being on top of a _Matt_ gets a girl excited.” Emily turns and winks at Casey then keeps walking to follow Stella out the door.

Matt’s mouth drops open and Sylvie looks after her stunned. The table stays silent for only a moment before Matt says, “See! Did you see that with the stroking and the inappropriate pun?”

“Actually I did!” Sylvie says while nodding.

Matt claps one hand up and one down, catching in the middle. “So now do you believe she was hitting on me? That she’s attracted to me?”

Sylvie’s eyes then widen as she brings her hand to her mouth and turns directly in front of Matt. “Oh my God!” She shouts and puts her hands on his arms.. She then backs away and lowers her voice to whisper shout, as 51 is still in the bar, “Oh my God! She knows about us!”

“Wait seriously?” Matt straightens up and gives her a look of confusion, “How are you sure?”

Sylvie leans forward and puts a finger down on the table, jabbing it as she explains, “Foster knows and she’s just trying to freak us out! That’s the only explanation for it!”

Matt snorts and puffs out his chest, “Okay but she could just be attracted to me. I mean I know you said boy scout but I’m still a badass firefighter…and I’m not bad looking…and I can be a rebel…and I….” Matt’s voice fades while he winces realizing that he really isn’t one. He bites his lip before his eyes widen and he agrees, “No. No you’re right. She knows.”

“But how did she…” Brett then turns to the third member of the table. “Severide, Emily clearly knows about us. Right?”

Severide holds up his hands, “I didn’t tell them.”

Casey joins Brett by turning to look at Severide, as he asks, “Them?”

And Sylvie pushes, “Who’s them?”

Severide gulps, “I meant just Emily.”

Sylvie raises an eyebrow, “Kelly?”

“And Stella.”

Sylvie slaps him and asks, “How did they find out?”

“Well you should probably take your shoes to Casey’s room and keep the noise down.” Severide says with a smirk that causes Sylvie to blush. “And Emily found you both at the backdoor, here, the night before last shift.” Sylvie twists her watchband around and starts tapping her foot, absentmindedly. Severide continues, “I wanted to tell you both but they made me promise not to.” Sylvie drops her head in her hand and Matt rubs his hand up and down her back before he realizes what he’s doing and takes a step to the side. “I’m sorry. But your secret is out. Because now that they know you might as well tell everyone. So go tell them you know they know.”

Brett’s head pops up, “Unless…”

Severide rolls his eyes because he knows that look after seeing it on Foster's face yesterday. Raising the pitch of his voice in a plea, “No. No, not unless. Please just end this now.”

Brett smiles and rubs her hands together. “No. No. I’ve kept this a secret. They’ve wanted this so bad, giving me shit for months! They could have just told me and celebrated. But no. No they want something out of this. They want me to spill the secret. They think I can’t keep one…” She turns to Casey with a devilish grin. “But they don’t know that we know that they know. So…”

“So we tell them we know.” Casey says, agreeing with Severide’s exasperated look. These three will go back and forth until they can’t go anymore.

It’s Sylvie’s turn to straighten up, “But Casey…”

“Brett!” Matt begs.

Sylvie crosses her arms and says. “Come on.” When he gives her a look she sighs, “Please. I’ve never kept a secret this long and I don’t want to lose now.”

Casey looks into her blue eyes and sees her bite her lip. She isn’t pouting or trying to manipulate him to get her way. She genuinely wants this and asked him. How can he deny her? “What do you have in mind?”

His question is followed by Severide’s head hitting the back of the wall in frustration. The damn game is going to continue.


End file.
